


Blood and Love

by TheRebelHunter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slight lime, don't take this seriously, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter
Summary: 'Blood was running down into my hair and into my eyes as he continued to torture me.' Rated M for torture and a tiny, blink and you miss it, lemon. Originally posted on fanfiction.net on the 21st March, 2012.





	Blood and Love

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to tide you all over while I write the next chapter for my Harry Potter fic. I've hit a bit of a block, I'm afraid.
> 
> This was posted on FanFiction.Net on the 21st March 2012. Just a warning, this mentions torture, murder and has the beginning of a lemon. But seeing as I can't write lemons, it's only the very beginning and end. Turn back now if you can't read stuff like that. You have been warned. And there is a nice surprise at the end!

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

A cruel, sadistic laugh filled my ears. "And you thought that I actually loved you?" a voice asked. It was as cruel as the speaker's eyes. "Me, a homunculus, in love with a puny human like you?"

For once, I couldn't come up with a short rant. With a sickening crack, my arm was broken and tears pooled in my eyes. Blood from the cuts above my eye was running back into my golden hair and into my eyes.

"E-envy, please?" I begged, screaming in pain when he broke my leg. My auto-mail arm and leg were on the side the room.

"Shut up Elric!" Envy yelled, purple eyes glinting dangerously. Envy shifted the fingers on his right hand into sharp blades. "Let's have some fun before I kill you," he said before stabbing me in the stomach.

I couldn't even recognise Envy. He had a murderous look in his eyes and he was covered in blood, my blood.

Envy traced the features of my face, leaving shallow cuts before moving my chest. I let out a yelp when Envy dragged a finger over the skin near where my auto-mail arm is meant to be, getting a shallow nick over my heart in warning. "Quiet."

Envy then stomped on my chest, my ribs breaking my skin and shattering in the process. Blood poured out onto the ground, Envy's foot and into my already blood stained hair. I screamed.

"I'm bored now. Goodbye, Edward Elric," Envy said, smirking dangerously. He produced a dagger from somewhere in that skort of his and brought it down, down towards my head.

My last thought was, "I'm sorry Al."

_End dream_

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

"Argh!" I screamed, sitting up. Panicking, I felt my head and my chest. "It was just a dream," I sighed.

"Ow," a sleepy voice muttered. "That was my ear O'chibi-chan."

"Sorry Envy," I muttered, blushing lightly.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"What was this one about?" Envy sat up and turned on the lamp beside the bed.

"Y-you," I mumbled.

"Me? What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I then buried my head in Envy's bare chest.

"Okay." Envy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" Alphonse asked, poking his head around the door.

"Yeah Al. I'm fine," I said softly.

"Okay. Night nii-san, Envy-kun," Al said, leaving.

"Go back to sleep. You have work tomorrow, ne?" Envy said.

"Don't remind me," I groaned. Envy chuckled.

"Just go back to sleep," he said, kissing me lightly.

Blushing again, I kissed him back, tugging at the homunculus so that I was on my back and Envy was straddling me.

Envy's eyes went wide before kissing me back passionately. I moaned and Envy took the invitation and plunged his tongue into my mouth. He pulled on the hem of my shirt gently, silently asking if I wanted to go further. I responded by breaking the kiss and arching my back so that Envy could take my shirt off. Once my chest was bare, Envy began placing gentle kisses on my neck and stomach.

"E-envy!" I moaned. "Skip the foreplay. Please?"

Envy chuckled and pressed a kiss on the scarred skin of my right shoulder. He then tugged on the hem on my shorts before pulling them down and off of my legs. I shuddered as the cool night air hit my cock, but when Envy's mouth clamped down and his head began bobbing, I lost my mind to the pleasure.

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

"Edward!" Envy moaned, coming seconds after me. Panting, he collapsed on top of me. "I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too," I replied, smiling. I decided to tell him my secret. "Envy?"

"Hm?" he replied, pulling out of me and rolling to the side.

"I have something important to tell you," I said, rolling onto my side so that I could watch Envy's reaction.

"I'm listening."

"I have absolutely  _no_  idea this happened, seeing as I'm a guy, but…"

"Just spit it out, Ed."

"I'm pregnant."

Envy's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. "You're, WHAT?"

"Pregnant," I chuckled. Envy fainted.

"Phone call for you nii-san. What happened to Envy?" Al asked, opening the door.

"He had the same reaction that I had at the doctors," I said, shrugging.

"Okay," Al said, leaving again.


End file.
